Adieu mon ange, soit heureuse
by jermenes
Summary: Ryô, kaori et ...lui. Que vatil advenir? Une affaire très difficile à régler et le coeur qui soufre.Merci à Libellule qui corrige cette fic .Les personnages de Adieu mon Ange, soit heureuse sont la propriété exclusive de Tsukasa Hojo.
1. Une révélation

Le soleil, comme tant d'autres fois, venait de se lever sur Shinjuku. Il n'y avait pas encore grand monde dans les rues, la majorité des habitants dormaient encore à poings fermés, et pour cause, il était à peine 5h45. Mais ils ne dormaient pas tous, dans un immeuble une jeune femme regardait le plafond de sa chambre, elle avait le regard vide, enfin presque, tellement elle ressassait la même idée depuis des heures interminables.

Kaori ne vit même pas les rayons du soleil apparaître à travers les vitres de sa chambre, elle était ailleurs, perdue dans une pensée qui ne finissait pas. « Mais où es-tu Ryô ? Pourquoi faut-il que je doive t'attendre toutes les nuits ? ». Soudain, elle se rendit compte que le jour s'était levé, une larme lui échappa. Ce n'était pas une larme de tristesse, ses nerfs avaient juste lâché à cause de toute la tension qu'elle avait tenue à l'intérieur d'elle toute la nuit. « Je suis vraiment bête de l'attendre, il ne se soucie même plus de rentrer, d'ailleurs pourquoi le ferait-il, il…il n'y a rien…d'important qui lui en donne l'envie ».

Les larmes jaillirent de plus belle mais cette fois elles incarnaient la douleur que vivait, dans son cœur, la jeune femme. Elle avait cru un moment que les choses auraient évolué entre elle et Ryô depuis l'épisode du baiser échangé sur le bateau, mais non rien, il avait fait comme si ce moment n'avait jamais existé. Pourquoi avait-il ce comportement ? Se pourrait-il qu'il lui ait donné ses lèvres dans un moment de désespoir, parce qu'il croyait la mort toute proche ? Ryô n'aurait-il eu ce geste que dans le but de lui faire une dernière fois plaisir ? Le cœur de Kaori se crispa à cette idée, non il ne pouvait pas avoir joué ainsi avec ses sentiments, surtout dans un moment pareil, oui mais alors pourquoi ce comportement ? Oui pourquoi ?

La jeune femme se sentit lasse de se torturer ainsi, elle décida d'aller préparer le petit déjeuner. Kaori était réveillée et ne se rendormirait de toute façon pas avant qu'il ne décide à se montrer. Ça la torturait infiniment de s'inquiéter pour lui mais, elle ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de battre différemment quand il n'était pas là… « Mon problème….c'est que je l'aime » murmura-t-elle.

Kaori était dans la cuisine. Elle préparait quelque plats sans même y faire attention, elle en avait tellement l'habitude qu'elle mit même le couvert de Ryô. En se rendant compte de son geste, elle se dit qu'elle était vraiment stupide : elle était tellement fixée sur la vie de Ryô que la sienne n'existait que par lui. « Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça, il faut que je me réveille, que je prenne ma vie en main, je dois le faire pour moi et pour mon frère : il n'aurait pas aimé me voir dans cet état ». Elle regarda son reflet dans un verre et se sourit, elle était belle et jeune et elle devait en profiter tant qu'elle l'était encore et pour….le reste elle s'en occuperait plus tard, enfin si elle en trouve encore le courage. Cette pensée la troubla un peu, pour la première fois depuis longtemps Kaori allait agir sans penser aux répercussions que ça pourraient avoir sur son partenaire. Elle prit sa douche, s'habilla rapidement et sortit en trombe de l'appartement, elle allait prendre sa vie en main.

Il était plus de 14h20 quand Ryô se décida enfin à pointer le bout de son nez dans l'appartement, il était complètement ivre….de fatigue ! Il n'avait pas passé la nuit à courir les Love hôtels de Shinjuku mais avait été appelé par Saeko pour résoudre un affaire très urgente : elle avait eu des infos de dernières minutes sur des trafiquants de drogue et avait réussi à le convaincre de l'aider à les arrêter. Seulement ce que Saeko n'avait pas prévu, c'est que le chef de la bande des malfrats n'avait décidé de retourner à sa planque que tard dans la matinée et il avait fallu l'attendre. « Ah elle a le don de m'ennuyer avec ces coups tordus Saeko ! Et en parlant de coup, elle m'en doit encore 5 de la dernière affaire plus 3 qu'elle m'a promis pour celle-ci, et cette fois elle va me payer, foi de Ryô Saeba ! ». Il avait hurlé tout haut la dernière réplique et il se cacha direct derrière le canapé, il attendait l'arrivée d'une massue…

Mais rien ne vint, l'appartement était désert.

Kaori tu es là ? Osa-t-il murmurer. Elle doit être fâchée que je le ne l'aie pas prévenue, mais bon ce n'est pas ma faute cette fois, c'est celle de Saeko qui ne m'en n'a pas laissé l'occasion.

Kaori, je suis là ! Cette fois il avait osé le hurler pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre de sa chambre. Pas de réponse. Il alla voir dans la cuisine et vit la nourriture qui traînait sur la table.

« Bon ben elle a dû partir voir Miki ou faire des courses, heureusement qu'elle a pensé à me laisser à manger, je meurs de faim ». Il s'assit et commença à engloutir le repas, loin de se douter de la vraie raison de l'absence de sa partenaire.

Kaori flânait le long de la rue commerçante de Shinjuku, elle était décidée à mettre sa résolution à exécution mais elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne savait pas bien par où commencer… « Mais quelle gourde je fais, j'arrive même pas à trouver ce que je dois faire pour prendre enfin ma vie en main, ah si Ryô me voyait je suis sûre qu'il rigolerait ! ». A cette pensée elle accéléra vivement le pas, elle était en colère à la fois contre elle-même et aussi contre Ryô de l'avoir mise dans une telle dépendance. Elle fit irruption dans une boutique de vêtements sans même se rendre compte d'y être rentrée, elle arrêta sa course lorsqu'elle entendit :

Je peux vous aider Mademoiselle ?

Kaori vit qu'une vendeuse se tenait devant elle avec un large sourire, elle comprit où elle avait atterri. La jeune femme la dévisageait et se risqua à reposer sa question :

Je peux vous aider à quelque chose ?

Kaori fit oui de la tête sans s'en rendre compte.

Ah voilà qui est bien, lui lança la vendeuse. Alors que cherchez-vous ? Kaori hésita un instant et s'aperçut de la situation dans laquelle elle s'était mise, elle se demandait ce qu'elle allait pouvoir répondre. Tournant la tête vers les articles du magasin, elle se dit que finalement elle pourrait commencer sa transformation en refaisant sa garde robe.

Des vêtements, prononça Kaori. Et je voudrais… comment vous dire ça…

Changer de style ? Osa ajouter la vendeuse.

Oui exactement, c'est ça que je veux !

La commerçante recula pour mieux regarder Kaori et voir se qu'elle pourrait proposer à la demoiselle. Cette dernière resta sans bouger pendant qu'on lui tournait autour, elle avait compris le petit manège.

Vous êtes vraiment très très belle ! Kaori rougit à ses mots, elle ne savait plus où se mettre.

ça va être simple de vous trouver des affaires avec le corps que vous avez ! Vous devez en faire tourner plus d'un en bourrique. Kaori esquissa un petit sourire, comment pourrait-elle deviner qu'elle n'offrait la vue de son corps qu'à un seul homme depuis 7 ans et que ce dernier s'en fichait complètement. Pire même, il ne se gênait pas pour lui dire qu'elle avait les formes d'un homme. Elle serra le poing «Et ben tu verras Ryô Saeba si j'ai des formes d'homme et si je suis la seule femme à ne pas te faire bander ! ».

La vendeuse avait vu l'expression du visage de Kaori se modifier. Elle se demandait à quoi pouvait penser la jeune femme.

Je veux être la plus belle ! Hurla Kaori. La vendeuse recula d'un pas, effrayée par le cri qui venait d'être poussé.

Oui …..oui ..je..je vais chercher tout ce qu'on a. Et elle disparut en courant.

Miki et Falcon étaient derrière le bar du Cat's lorsqu'il entendirent des cris dans la rue :

Au satyre….au secours…..allez-vous en sale pervers….Bang !

Devine qui vient nous rendre une petite visite Falcon.

Humrrr, se contenta-t-il de dire.

Ryô fit son entrée dans le café, la trace d'un talon de chaussure sur la figure.

Dans mes bras mon amouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur ………………….dit-il en se jetant sur Miki.

BANG ! Le plateau que tenait Falcon venait de….glisser de ses mains.

Tu es malade Falcon ! Tu aurais pu me tuer. Mon physique est assez mis à l'épreuve pour que tu en rajoutes !

Oui, si tu tournes encore une fois autour de ma femme, je te tuerai …lui dit Falcon avec un large sourire.

Bon c'est fini ces enfantillages ? Vous êtes vraiment énervants et surtout toi Ryô, intervint Miki.

Quoi ? Mais je suis sage comme une image, c'est ta brute de mari qui n'arrête pas de m'embêter tout le temps ! Je suis un incompris moi.

Miki sourit, elle avait pris l'habitude des frasques de Ryô, mais pensa que s'il devait un jour se résoudre à les stopper, elles viendraient à lui manquer, juste par habitude. Elle rit intérieurement à cette pensée.

Tu es seul ? Kaori n'est pas avec toi ? Elle m'avait dit qu'elle viendrait faire des courses avec moi à 14h mais je l'attends toujours. Tu ne lui a pas encore fait des misères, hein ? Si c'est ça je te tue !

Non, non je n'ai rien fait je te le jure. Tu dis qu'elle devait venir te rejoindre…c'est bizarre…

Quoi ?dit Miki.

Ben je suis rentré tout à l'heure à l'appartement, ne va pas te faire de film ! Je revenais d'une mission importante, et Kaori n'était pas là, je pensais qu'elle était venue te voir.

Non je ne l'ai pas vue je te l'ai dit. Mais attend une minute toi, tu le lui avais dit que tu avais une mission au moins ? Miki regardait le nettoyeur d'un air de reproche, elle se doutait déjà de la réponse.

….euh… en fait je n'ai pas eu le temps…mais ce n'est pas de ma faute…c'est Saeko qui n'a pas voulu que je quitte une seule minute mon poste. Je te jure que c'est la vérité, ajouta-t-il. Ryô avait vu le regard inquisiteur de Miki.

Cette dernière devint rouge, elle était furieuse.

ET TU ES RENTRE A QUELLE HEURE ? Hurla t-elle dans le café.

Ryô fut surpris de sa réaction et il n'était pas le seul : les quelques autres clients qui étaient sur les lieux sursautèrent aux mots qu'ils avaient entendus.

…

ALORS ?

…ben vers 14h 20, dit Ryô tout bas.

Miki devint encore plus rouge, elle n'arrivait pas à retenir sa colère. Elle avait compris tout de suite que si Kaori n'était plus à l'appartement c'est qu'elle avait dû attendre l'autre idiot toute la nuit, inquiète comme pas possible et pleurant vraisemblablement aussi. Elle voulait gifler Ryô mais elle se refusa à cette idée, ça ne servirait à rien de se laisser aller à la violence. Non il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose pour secouer Ryô, elle voulait aider son amie dans sa souffrance, aider à ouvrir les yeux à l'homme que cette dernière aimait.

Je sais pourquoi elle n'était pas là, quand tu es rentré. Miki avait prononcé ces mots sur un ton presque neutre.

Ryô ne comprit pas pourquoi Miki était redevenue si calme tout à coup, il s'attendait à recevoir ses foudres et elle lui avait presque prononcé ces paroles gentiment. Il ne se risqua pas à réveiller à nouveau la colère de la jeune femme et fit comme si de rien n'était.

Ah oui tu sais ? Ben alors pourquoi tu m'as demandé si je savais ou elle était ?

Ben c'est que je ne pensais pas que les choses allaient se dérouler si rapidement…..Elle avait laissé la phrase en suspend exprès, pour piquer la curiosité de Ryô. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier :

ET ? Allez, dis moi où est Kaori ? Ryô était un peu inquiet

Avec….son amant, lâcha Miki. Les mots avaient été prononcés indifféremment, mais ces derniers venaient de chambouler une personne.

Ryô était resté figé, il n'arrivait pas à bouger, une force le paralysait de l'intérieur, il était pétrifié. Non Miki devait se tromper, Sa Kaori ne pouvait pas fréquenter, et de manière si intime, un homme sans qu'il ne s'en soit aperçu.

Il avait quitté le café et retournait en direction de son immeuble, peut-être que sa coéquipière était revenue et qu'elle pourra l'éclairer sur ….cette histoire. Mais allait-il oser lui poser la question ? « Kaori as-tu un amant ? ». Non, il ne lui demanderait pas comme ça.

Ryô ne se sentait pas bien, c'est vrai que cette annonce l'avait bouleversée comme jamais, mais il n'aurait pas imaginé à quel point cela aurait d'impact sur son corps, sur son âme et sur… oui et sur son cœur. Il stoppa à cette pensée, oui son cœur souffrait. Mais pourquoi ? « Tu le sais très bien, seulement tu es trop lâche pour l'avouer, même à toi-même ! ». Il aurait tellement voulu chasser ses pensées de son esprit, mais impossible, Kaori l'obnubilait à en perdre la raison.

Il croisa un couple d'amoureux et son cerveau lui joua le tour de remplacer les deux visages qu'il voyait par le sien et celui de Kaori. « Mais je deviens fou ou quoi ? Non il faut que je pense à autre chose ». Il venait d'atteindre la porte de l'appartement, il hésita une seconde. Et si Kaori était rentrée ? Il redoutait la rencontre mais il fallait qu'il sache ! Oui il fallait…..pour que son cœur arrête de saigner …ou se brise à jamais. Il poussa la porte.

Kao…. Il s'arrêta dans son élan : un homme attendait dans le canapé.

Qui êtes-vous ? Lui lança Ryô d'une voix qui trahissait une vive inquiétude….

…je…c'est…elle qui m'a dit de venir ici…elle m'a dit qu'elle viendrait pour avoir une conversation avec vous …à propos…de ma présence…….


	2. Faire face aux sentiments

Ryô regardait l'homme droit dans les yeux, il sentit une colère incontrôlable envahir tout son corps. Il entendait en boucle ses mots dans sa tête « Avec son amant….elle m'a dit de venir ici…avec son amant….elle m'a dit de venir ici….avec… ». Il sentait qu'il perdait pied peu à peu, il avait une envie rageuse de mettre son poing dans la gueule de l'homme qui se tenait toujours assit dans SON canapé, si seulement il ne lui avait que volé ce dernier, si seulement…..

Une pulsion se rajouta aux autres, qu'il contenait jusqu'à présent et il ne put retenir plus longtemps sa haine, oui il haïssait ce type. D'un bon il se jeta sur le malheureux qui ne put esquisser le moindre geste pour tenter de fuir, Ryô lui envoya un coup de poing tellement puissant que l'homme fut projeté jusque dans la cuisine. Ryô haletait, il était comme un animal fou. Il commença à marcher en direction de l'homme qui reculait tant bien que mal, tant il était sonné par ce qui venait de lui arriver. Le nettoyeur allait fondre sur sa proie…………………..quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et le retenir.

TU ES FOU ?Ryô mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Ryô retourna son visage d'un geste brusque et vit le regard apeuré et dépité de Saeko. Elle l'avait arrêté en criant mais lorsqu'elle vit l'expression que reflétaient les yeux de son ami, elle eut un doute sur l'efficacité de ce cri.

Ryô, explique-moi ce qui est arrivé. L'inspectrice ne savait pas bien quoi dire pour que le tueur reprenne un visage humain. Ryô entendit cet appel, il avait vu la peur dans le regard de Saeko, ce qu'elle ne montrait que très rarement, et avait eu peur lui-même en voyant ça.

Il retourna son visage vers l'homme qui tremblait, toujours, de peur devant lui, l'oeil en sang. C'était lui, oui, lui qui venait de le frapper, lui qui avait ressenti un sentiment ignoble, oui, il avait voulu tuer cet homme. Mais pourquoi était-il tombé dans ce flux de haine ? Un nom lui revint en mémoire : Kaori….. Il baissa la tête il venait de se souvenir de la cause de son action. Il se maudit, détestait ce qu'il avait fait, il se dégoûtait, il sentit que ses jambes allaient se dérober du reste de son corps. Ryô ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, jamais il n'avait agi de cette façon.

Sors le d'ici je ne veux pas qu'il reste dans mon appartement. Je monte. Il s'était senti obligé d'ajouter les deux derniers mots comme s'il devait justifier ses gestes. Saeko le suivit du regard jusqu'a ne plus le voir, avant d'aller porter rescousse au malheureux à terre.

Iko ! Mais que s'est-il passé ici ?

…...je…..je n'ai rien compris……il s'est jeté sur moi comme un fauve. Saeko ne déchiffrait toujours pas ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Et il s'est jeté sur toi comme ça, sans rien te dire ?

Oui, enfin non, on a échangé deux mots ; il m'a demandé qui j'étais et je n'ai eu que le temps de lui dire que tu m'avais demandé de venir ici et que tu lui expliquerais tout.

Saeko était de plus en plus perdue, mais quelle mouche avait piqué Ryô ? Elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle devait aller le voir et l'aider, enfin si elle y arrivait….La situation lui semblait tellement bizarre, Ryô ne s'était jamais comporté comme ça.

Attend moi ici je vais monter le voir, désinfecte ton œil dans la cuisine en m'attendant.

Ryô s'était allongé sur le dos, il avait les yeux fermés, il ne se sentait pas bien du tout. Il était arrivé tout juste à son lit avant que ses forces ne l'y abandonnent. « Je l'ai perdue et cette fois-ci pour toujours, je le sais. Jamais elle ne me pardonnera d'avoir frapper l'homme qu'elle aime. Jamais ». Il se maudissait, à cet instant si une arme avait été pointée contre sa tempe, il n'aurait même pas essayé d'éviter l'impact. Il aurait été libéré de sa douleur, de ses doutes, de ses remords. Oui des remords, de ne jamais avoir eu l'audace que l'homme qui était en bas avait eue. Il le voyait prendre Kaori dans ses bras, déposant des baisers sur ses douces lèvres… « Oui Ryô Saeba tu mérites ce qui t'arrive, c'est toi qui l'a provoqué et maintenant, avec ce que tu viens de faire, elle ne voudra même plus te parler. Oh mon amour pardonne-moi je t'en prie pardonne moi ». Mon ….amour ? Oui il l'avait prononcé. C'était la première fois qu'il osait se le dire à lui-même, oui Kaori était son amour. « Bien joué ! Et c'est maintenant que j'ose m'en rendre compte ? Je… ». Il interrompit ses pensées, Saeko venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

Ryô ouvre les yeux, il faut qu'on parle…

NON ! Hurla t-il.

Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Ah non pas de ça ! Tu me dois des explications ! Pourquoi as-tu donc frappé l'inspecteur Iko Magashi ? Oui vas-y, dis moi pourquoi ?

Ryô ouvrit brusquement les yeux, il se redressa sur le matelas, il était blême. Il avait agressé un innocent, il avait perdu ses moyens, n'avait même pas réfléchi à l'éventualité que l'homme ne soit pas son rival, oui mais cet homme avait prononcé cette phrase, celle qui l'avait rendu animal, incontrôlable. Il tourna la tête vers Saeko.

Je vais t'expliquer….Il l'avait murmuré, comme pour tenter de déjà se faire pardonner de son geste. Il raconta tout à l'inspectrice, enfin presque tout, il n'aborda pas le sujet des différents sentiments qui avaient parcouru sa chair.

Saeko le regardait, elle avait mal pour lui, elle ressentait son mal-être.

Ecoute Ryô, je vais descendre expliquer tout ça à Iko, passe toi le visage à l'eau et viens ensuite nous rejoindre. Je t'aurais bien laissé tranquille après ……….ce qui s'est passé mais j'ai vraiment besoin de toi, le boulot est dangereux et très important. Elle ouvrit la porte mais sentit qu'il fallait qu'elle lui dise autre chose.

Ne t'en veux pas à toi-même, tu ne pouvais pas imaginer ce que cela fait d'être jaloux, jaloux à en mourir parce qu'avant tu n'avais pas eu l'occasion de le ressentir. Tu n'aurais pu te contrôler alors ne sois pas trop dur avec toi-même. Tu n'es qu'un homme. Mais comprends maintenant les conséquences possibles lorsqu'on enfouit ses sentiments trop profondément en soi, qu'on ne les accepte pas pendant des années, lorsqu'ils ressortent et explosent…..

Alors la prochaine fois, ne te retiens pas…..

Saeko avait trouvé une excuse à donner à Iko concernant l'attitude de Ryô, elle se douta qu'il ne l'avait pas crue, mais bon, il avait accepté de rester et de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ryô descendit et s'excusa de nouveau auprès de l'inspecteur.

Saeko entreprit d'exposer l'affaire qui l'avait amenée à solliciter Ryô une seconde fois en deux jours.

Bar Cat's Eyes.

Bonjour la compagnie !

Kaoriiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Miki était soulagée de l'entrée enjouée de son amie, apparemment les choses s'étaient arrangées avec Ryô. Elle avait hâte de savoir si elle y était pour quelque chose….

Alors tu as vu Ryô ?

Non ! Et je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me soucier de ce type, il m'indiffère complètement. Elle avait prononcé cette phrase avec une conviction qui la surprit elle-même.

Non ? Tu es sûre de ne pas l'avoir vu ? Kaori fit non de la tête. Miki ne suivait plus rien, mais alors pourquoi Kaori était-elle si heureuse ? Elle n'arrivait pas à croire les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer, Kaori qui est indifférente à Ryô ? Non il devait y avoir quelque chose là-dessous.

Ben alors vas-y, dis moi tout, pourquoi n'es tu pas venue me chercher tantôt ?

Oui je sais et je m'en excuse Miki mais j'ai eu une envie irrésistible de refaire ma garde robe, je n'ai pas arrêté de faire les boutiques ! Le compte en banque est complètement vide, un vrai désert aride ! Mais dis moi, pourquoi tu m'as demandé si j'avais vu Ryô ?

Miki était rassurée ! Kaori n'était pas si indifférente que ça….. Elle était un peu confuse, elle devait avouer à son amie ce qu'elle avait dit à Ryô cette après-midi. Elle se lança d'un coup :

Bon voilà, Ryô est passé tantôt et comme je ne savais pas où tu étais je lui ai demandé si lui il le savait et il m'a dit qu'il était rentré très tard à cause d'un travail pour Saeko et qu'il ne te l'avait pas dit. Et…Elle fit une petite pause dans son récit……… je lui ai lâché que je savais où tu étais et que tu étais avec ton amant….

Je sais je n'aurais pas dû, mais il m'énerv…Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Kaori l'avait arrêté dans son action.

Il était parti pour une enquête tu as dit ?

Oui, Saeko avait besoin de lui et elle ne lui a pas laissé une minute de répit. Il n'a pas pu te prévenir, mais écoute, pour ce qu.. Kaori l'avait de nouveau interrompu dans son élan. il a réagi lorsque….La jeune femme était devenue toute rouge. Miki comprit de quoi elle voulait parler.

Ben il n'a rien dit, il s'est levé au bout d'une minute et est sorti sans me dire un mot.

Tu devrais aller le rejoindre. Un géant de 2m20 était venu rejoindre les deux jeunes femmes. Falcon avait vu la mine que son ami avait faite lorsque Miki lui avait annoncé son mensonge, et même si Ryô avait beaucoup de tords contre lui, il ne pouvait rester inerte devant sa souffrance.

Vas-y, je suis sûr qu'il t'attend chez vous.

Kaori se leva, elle avait le coeur léger. «Quelle sotte j'ai été ! Moi et ma grande transformation ! Il faudra que je sois moins impulsive à l'avenir. Et dire que j'ai vidé tout notre argent. Ryô va être furieux ».

Elle pensa à ce que Miki lui avait dit : « Elle, un amant ! ». Elle eut une idée : « Et si je m'en servais pour savoir quels sont les sentiments de Ryô à mon égard ? Après tout il joue avec les miens depuis trop d'années en courant après les filles à tout va ! Oui c'est décidé tu ne t'échapperas pas cette fois-ci ! ».

Elle gravit l'escalier de son immeuble, croisant un homme avec un cocard à l'œil d'une taille impressionnante et juste derrière lui, Saeko.

Tiens Kaori !

Saeko… bonjour comment tu vas ? Elle ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer l'inspectrice et n'en avait pas très envie, Saeko est toujours source de tant de problèmes !

…bien, oui …

Dis je peux te poser une question ?

…euh oui..

C'est vrai que tu as demandé à Ryô de te donner un coup de main cette nuit ?

Saeko était rassurée de la question de Kaori, elle avait peur de devoir discuter d'un autre sujet.

Oui, et écoute j'ai forcé Ryô, au départ il ne voulait pas mais j'avais vraiment besoin de lui. Tu sais, il voulait te prévenir mais on ne pouvait quitter un seul instant la planque. Tout est de ma faute, Ryô n'y est pour rien. Elle tentait d'enlever quelques futurs problèmes des épaules du nettoyeur, il en avait pour son compte aujourd'hui….

Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais.

Saeko se sentit obligée de lui glisser quelque mots sur ce qu'elle avait vu.

Il est là haut, j'ai un nouveau travail pour vous deux, il te l'expliquera, ne t'énerve pas il sera bien payé…et en liquide ! Elle avait vu que Kaori avait un regard qui disait « Oui tu as encore réussi à l'avoir en promettant un coup toi ». Et il faut que je te dise que Ryô n'est…….pas très bien…..Il a frappé l'inspecteur qui m'accompagnait… Kaori n'eut pas de mal à se souvenir de l'énorme hématome qu'elle venait d'apercevoir.

Hein ? Mais pourquoi il a fait ça ?

Saeko ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait répondre. Elle se dit qu'elle devait la vérité, enfin pas trop complète, à Kaori.

Ben Ryô est rentré et il a trouvé mon collègue…seul et il a cru que…….. il s'est jeté sur lui…tu vois il croyait qu……..

…que c'était mon amant ! Kaori venait de compléter les paroles de la policière. Cette dernière en fut très surprise.

Ok dit Kaori, merci de me l'avoir dit ! Elle venait de tomber dans un nuage, elle escalada avec rapidité le reste des marches pour se retrouver devant la porte de sa maison.

Saeko n'avait pas eu le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit « Bah tant pis, j'espère que ça s'arrangera, après tout ce n'est pas mon problème mais celui de Ryô ! Qu'il se décide ! ».

Kaori avait le cœur qui flottait. Ryô avait été jaloux ! Oui et même vachement jaloux ! Il avait frappé un homme en croyant que c'était son amant ! Son amant à elle ! « C'est trop beau, je dois être en plein rêve moi ! ». Elle mourait d'impatience de le voir, de lui dire tellement de choses, mais non elle n'avait pas d'amant ! C'était lui le seul homme à qui elle pensait depuis tant d'années, le seul qui la fasse se sentir bien, se sentir femme, se…Les idées de Kaori couraient à une vitesse folle. « Allez, j'entre ! »

La porte s'ouvrit. Kaori se retrouva nez à nez avec Ryô, apparemment il s'apprêtait à sortir.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, ils restèrent ébahis, l'un face à l'autre durant de longues secondes. Ryô n'osait bouger, il sentait qu'il était retombé dans un état second, son cœur explosait en lui. Mais cette fois c'était de bonheur. Il était heureux de la voir. Elle était là, juste, en face de lui, Son ange le regardait d'un regard si doux, oui si doux. Il se noyait dans ce regard si intense de douceur. Il aurait voulu ne jamais devoir se séparer de ce regard, rester là à la regarder pour l'éternité et la garder rien que pour ses yeux à lui seul….

J'ai vu Saeko ….. murmura doucement Kaori.

Ryô s'écroula du nuage où il était, non il ne pourrait pas l'affronter, non il n'arriverait pas à lui expliquer son geste, c'était impossible.

Elle était là, toujours à le regarder aussi intensément.

…tu...partais ? Finit par dire Kaori. Reste,…..je voudrais te parler….

Elle avait exprimé ces mots avec une telle tendresse, Ryô en resta pantois. Il ne se sentait pas le courage de refuser sa demande, surtout de la manière dont elle l'avait faite. Que devait-il faire ?


	3. Mise au point enfin presque

Il n'osait faire le moindre geste. Devait-il suivre sa partenaire à l'intérieur de l'appartement ou courir en direction inverse ? Ce n'était pas l'affrontement qui lui faisait peur, c'était les réponses que Kaori pourrait donner à ses questions. Mais pouvait-il encore reculer, la fuite était-elle encore possible alors que Saeko avait dû raconter toute l'histoire à sa coéquipière. « Non, je ne peux pas fuir, je lui dois des explications, même si ça me ronge, même si ma vie va basculer après, oui elle mérite des explications. On verra bien ce qu'il se passe ensuite, de toute façon je n'aurai que ce que je mérite… ».

Kaori regardait son partenaire, pourquoi ne bougeait-il pas ? Il y avait quelque chose qui le tourmentait, elle le sentait.

Bon tu te décides oui ! finit elle par prononcer. Je n'ai pas toute la nuit moi, et il faut encore que je prépare ton dîner sinon tu vas encore dire que je ne m'occupe pas assez de toi.

Je….je viens. Ryô avait senti les mots sortir sans pouvoir contrôler leur apparition. La confrontation devait se produire c'était inévitable, oui inévitable….

BANG !

Ryô venait de se prendre un 1000tonnes « égoïste et sale pervers ». La massue avait traversé la pièce à la vitesse de la lumière et Ryô ne l'avait pas vue venir, il le comprit seulement au moment où il s'encastra dans la porte, la clenche enfoncée dans le bas du dos.

Mais tu es cinglée ? Pourquoi tu m'envois ça ! Maintenant j'ai droit à la massue alors que je suis calme !

RIEN FAIT ? ET CALME ?Non mais tu te moques de moi ?

BANG ! Seconde massue, et avec des épines d'acier cette fois !

Ah non, alorf là tu exafères, fit Ryô quelques dents en moins……

Non je ne crois pas du tout ! De un : tu n'est pas rentré du tout cette nuit et tu n'as même pas eu l'idée de me prévenir, de deux tu agresses un inspecteur en croyant que c'est mon amant. Mon amant ! Non mais tu crois que je cours les hommes comme toi tu cours les filles ! Que Môssieur sache que je ne suis pas une perverse sexuelle comme lui, moi j'ai des principes ! Alors OSE, oui OSE essayer de dire que tu ne les méritais pas ces deux massues !

Kaori se tenait droite, fière de ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle savait qu'elle l'avait coincé en lui disant tout ça. La jeune femme avait changé d'idée et ne voulait plus utiliser la ruse de Miki pour forcer son partenaire à lui dire ce qu'il pensait réellement d'elle, non sa réaction lui suffisait amplement pour l'instant. Il était inutile de bousculer les évènements trop vite, après tout elle avait attendu si longtemps une réaction comme celle-là qu'elle voulait l'apprécier le plus abondamment possible. Elle aviserait plus tard la suite.

Silence de Ryô.

Je savais que tu ne trouverais rien à redire ! Bon je vais préparer le dîner, toi tu devrais aller prendre une douche, tu as une de ces têtes, on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme. Et sur ce elle disparut dans la cuisine.

« Kaori…..pourquoi ….pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? »

Ryô étant blanc, oui il n'avait pas une bonne tête. Il se remettait difficilement de ce qui venait de se passer. Bien sûr il était immensément heureux que Kaori n'ait pas d'amant mais ce qu'elle avait fait était presque aussi dur pour son cœur. Il monta dans la salle de bain et se glissa sous la douche.

L'eau se mit à jaillir. Il était face au mur, immobile, oubliant ce qu'il venait faire dans cet endroit.

« Ka….ori….. »

Les évènements s'étaient déroulés sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Il avait écouté, juste écouté, rien d'autre, il n'avait pas réussi à avoir la moindre réaction. Lui le nettoyeur n°1 du Japon avait eu peur d'une femme qui ne sait même pas tirer juste ! Cette pensée le fit sourire. « Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit toujours si compliqué avec elle ! C'est si simple quand c'est une autre ». Oui mais voilà, Kaori n'était pas une autre, elle était elle, si spéciale à Ryô.

L'eau ruisselait de plus belle sur le corps du nettoyeur, les gouttes s'écrasaient sur son torse, glissaient le long de sa peau jusqu'à ses hanches et venaient ensuite mourir sur le sol après avoir contourné le lobe de ses fesses. Son anatomie était parfaite, entretenue par tous les combats qu'il avait menés dans sa vie, mais il n'était jamais plus beau que quand il pensait à sa partenaire… « Ah si tu étais là avec moi….je te prendrais dans mes bras et je ne te laisserais pas te détacher de moi… jamais mon Ange ».

Il ne pouvait empêcher sa rêverie de s'attarder sur Kaori, il se rendait petit à petit compte de l'importance qu'elle avait à ses yeux.

Il donnerait tout pour elle, oui tout, sa vie à lui importait peu mais la sienne était un diamant pur qu'il fallait préserver. Il se raidit quelque peu. Lui il n'arrêtait pas de mettre à l'épreuve ce diamant et il avait manqué tant de fois de le briser. « Je suis un monstre, comment peux-tu me supporter ? ». Ce qui s'était passé dans le salon lui revint en mémoire. Kaori avait coupé court à une discussion qui, si elle avait eu lieu, aurait pu le mettre en bien mauvaise position. Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas fait une scène ? Elle ne s'était même pas emportée à cause de ce qu'il avait fait subir à l'inspecteur, non tout ce qui lui importait c'était de lui dire qu'elle n'était pas une obsédée comme lui. Se pourrait-il que Kaori ne soit indifférente à sa jalousie ?

« …. »

Il se serait donc trompé sur la cause des coups de massue qu'elle lui envoyait tout le temps, ça ne serait que de la fierté blessée. « Tu t'imaginais quoi ! qu'elle était à tes pieds ! Tu n'es qu'un imbécile ».

RYÔ A TABLE !Hurla Kaori de la cuisine.

Il s'extirpa de ses pensées, il n'avait pas envie de recroiser son regard. Il ne voulait pas descendre la rejoindre mais l'homme savait que s'il ne venait pas, elle finirait par venir le chercher de force.

Cuisine.

Kaori et Ryô dînaient en silence. Pas un mot ne s'échappait de leurs lèvres. « Pourquoi ne dit-il rien ? ». La jeune femme ne comprenait pas la tristesse qui se lisait sur le visage de son partenaire. Ryô mangeait lentement les aliments qui étaient dans son assiette, lui qui se goinfrait comme un cochon d'habitude !

Je vois que tu as enfin appris les bonnes manières toi !

Je suis bien obligé, avec la furie que j'ai en face de moi, je risque de me prendre une massue si je ne fais pas attention.

UNE …….QUOI !

BANG !

La prochaine fois tu le feras tout seul ton repas, la furie ira manger avec quelqu'un d'autre !

Kaori était enragée. « Il ne sait faire que sortir des âneries à longueur de journée ce type ou quoi ? ». Ryô sortit de dessous un 1000 tonnes « Gros crétin », il regardait la jeune femme qui lui lançait des éclairs de ses yeux. « Comme elle est belle en colère », ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

Le calme revint. Le silence regagna la cuisine. Kaori n'était pas encore rassurée sur l'attitude de Ryô et elle voulait en avoir le cœur net, mais avant elle devait lui avouer quelque chose.

Elle tortillait ses doits, elle ne savait pas bien comment aborder le sujet….

..Ryô…

Oui, fit-il en redressant sa tête.

Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose…mais ce n'est pas facile…je sais que tu vas te mettre en colère….

Ryô avait ressenti un frisson lui parcourir toute la surface de la peau. Que pouvait-elle lui dire qui le ferait se mettre en colère ? Aurait-elle quand même un amant ? Miki lui avait peut-être joué un tour mais ça n'empêchait pas que Kaori ait trouvé un homme et ne lui en ai pas dit un mot…..Mais alors pourquoi lui aurait-elle dit qu'elle n'en avait pas ?

Je…j'ai dépensé tout notre argent dans une boutique de vêtements…je sais je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça, mais tu me connais ….j'ai eu une envie tellement forte de changer un peu ma garde robe et….Oh Ryô ! Je t'en prie ne m'en veux pas….

« Des vêtements ? Ce n'est que ça ! Moi qui croyais que… ».

Kaori n'aimait pas le silence que laissait régner son partenaire. Il devait être vraiment très fâché…

Je sais c'est une réaction très stupide de ma part…… mais tu sais les femmes ont parfois des envies de s'habiller un peu plus….Elle devint rouge tomate en pensant à la réplique qu'elle avait lancée à la vendeuse, « Je veux être la plus belle ». Elle avait évidemment pensé, intérieurement, à ce moment « pour Ryô »!

Ce dernier s'aperçut de la gêne de sa partenaire, elle était si mignonne avec ses joues rouges. Il ne voulait pas la torturer plus longtemps, il allait la rassurer. Il ne voyait aucun mal à ce qu'elle s'achète des affaires, il le lui aurait bien proposé lui-même s'il en avait eu le courage. Mais il était encore trop lâche pour accomplir un tel rapprochement, il fallait d'abord qu'il maîtrise les nouveaux sentiments qui le transperçaient de toute part. Et ce n'était pas chose facile.

Je ne suis pas en colère, c'est ton argent autant que le mien, tu as le droit de te faire plaisir avec. Il fixait Kaori droit dans les yeux. Elle était stupéfaite de la réponse qu'il venait de lui lancer. Il n'avait pas du tout l'air fâché ! Mais pourquoi avait-il donc encore ce visage si triste.

…Ryô si tu n'es pas fâché contre moi, alors pourquoi as-tu cette mine ?

Il ne pouvait rien lui cacher, il avait tenté tant bien que mal de lui sourire en lui disant sa dernière réplique mais elle avait du sentir tout de suite qu'il s'était forcé à le faire. Il fallait qu'il trouve une excuse à son attitude, vite quelque chose, sinon Kaori pourrait découvrir ce qui le ronge.

C'est Saeko, finit-il par dire. Il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux, il fallait qu'elle y croit. « Oh oui, crois moi Kaori et ne cherche pas à en savoir plus ». Il fut pris d'un léger tremblement mais réussit à le dissimuler en gigotant sur sa chaise.

Saeko ? Elle a des problèmes ? lui lança une Kaori interrogative.

Oui, et des gros ! Elle m'a demandé de l'aider sur une affaire qui risque d'être très difficile à résoudre. Ses tremblements avaient pris fin, il était redevenu le professionnel. L'affaire était vraiment grave et il devait en parler à Kaori sans perdre son contrôle.

C'est assez compliqué et je crois que nous aurons besoin d'aide pour mener à bien ce combat : je vais devoir faire appel à Mick et peut-être même à Falcon.

Kaori écoutait attentivement, elle ne laissait passer aucune des paroles de Ryô, l'affaire semblait si importante, surtout s'il devait faire appel à une aide extérieure. Elle était rassurée de savoir ce qui rongeait son partenaire.

Mais je ne vais pas t'expliquer tout de suite de quoi il retourne, je le ferai demain, je demanderai à Mick de venir dans la matinée et je vous exposerai la situation à tous les deux.

Très bien, dit Kaori. Elle avait une totale confiance en Ryô et s'il estimait ne rien devoir lui dire avant que Mick ne soit là, c'est qu'il avait de bonnes raisons. Elle ne demanderait pas plus d'explications.

Ryô sortit sans dire un mot de plus et monta dans sa chambre.

« Je le trouve quand même très bizarre », se dit en elle-même Kaori. « Bah on verra bien de quoi il retourne demain, allez… la vaisselle et puis un bon dodo ! Je n'ai pas encore beaucoup dormi aujourd'hui ! ». Elle sentait que la fatigue l'envahissait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé, lorsque son regard fut attiré par quelque chose de brillant par terre.

-Tiens une chaîne ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? Il s'agissait manifestement d'un bijou masculin. « Peut-être est-il à Ryô. Bah, ça attendra demain, je suis trop fatiguée moi! ». Et elle monta sans prendre le temps de débarrasser la table.

Il était midi passé quand Ryô se réveilla. Il se sentait bien, il avait fait un rêve merveilleux. Il avait tenu Kaori dans ses bras, il l'avait embrassée. « Dieu que sa bouche était douce, et ses lèvres quelle chaleur elle dégageait ! Si ça pouvait ne pas être qu'un rêve… ». Il revoyait ses mains explorer le corps nu de la jeune femme, sentir les frissons qui parcouraient sa peau. Les baisers qu'ils avaient échangés laissaient une marque de feu à chaque endroit où ils avaient été déposés. Deux corps brûlants de désir qui… « Non arrête d'y penser sinon tu vas encore te mettre dans un état pas possible », se dit-il en s'interdisant de revivre son doux rêve.

Kaori préparait le dîner, elle en avait fait un peu plus pour Mick. Elle n'était pas venue réveiller Ryô avec une massue aujourd'hui, elle l'avait même laissé faire une longue grasse matinée. Elle était heureuse. Une nouvelle joie s'était installée dans son cœur. Elle avait vécu un moment magique, quelque chose dont elle avait presque perdu l'espoir qu'il se produise un jour. Elle ne l'avait pas vécu en rêve cette fois-ci, il était réellement arrivé, son corps l'avait senti à l'intérieur d'elle…..


	4. Un matin pas comme les autres

DING DONG

« ça doit être Mick » se dit Kaori en s'extirpant de ses songes.

-Midi et demi pile ! Tu es ponctuel toi ! lança Kaori à Mick en lui ouvrant la porte.

-C'est pour mieux te sauter dessus mon Amooooooooooooooooooour !!!!!!! Il venait de s'élancer vers elle, jetant sa veste en l'air.

BLAM !!!!

Kaori attrapa Mick au vol par le bras et l'envoya valser contre le mur au-dessus du canapé.

-SI c'est uniquement pour faire l'imbécile que tu viens, alors tu peux repartir d'où tu viens !!!!!!!!

Mick sortit sa tête de dedans le mur, se laissa glisser sur le canapé. Il avait un petit rictus pervers.

-Ohhhhhhhh, on ne peut plus plaisanter !!! Mais, si tu décides un jour de ne pas me repousser…Il avait sauté du canapé et venait d'enrouler son bras autours de la taille de Kaori. …j'aurais plein de choses très intéressantes à te montrer….

Ryô apparut en haut de l'escalier, le « couple » tourna la tête vers ce dernier, ils étaient toujours enlacés, enfin Mick tenait toujours Kaori par la taille.

-AH Ryô, fit Mick, Kaori a une nouvelle très importante à te dire ! Elle te quitte et vient bosser avec moi ! Comme ça j'aurais deux femmes rien que pour moi ! Un visage plus que vicieux se dévoila sur Mick, il songeait à tout ce qu'il pourrait faire avec deux femmes chez lui…….. (Devinez quoi !-).

-NON MAIS POUR QUI TU ME PRENDS ??????

BANG !!!!!!!!! Et voilà un bon 1000t « Pervers fini » qui s'écrasa sur la pauvre tête du pervers n°2 du Japon.

-OSE répéter encore une ânerie de plus et je t'envois valser par la fenêtre, balança Kaori les yeux devenus rouges de fureur. Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Tu ne te reposes donc jamais. Heureusement que j'ai l'habitude des pitreries de Ryô moi.

-Que veux-tu, on se refait pas, n'est-ce pas Ryô ?...Ryô ? Mais il est passé où celui-là ?

Ryô était parti se coller à la fenêtre, il était en train de baver contre le carreau. Mick se précipita pour le rejoindre et vint se scotcher à son tour.

- WOUAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!! firent en cœur les deux pervers.

Kaori était restée sur place, elle ne comprenait rien de ce qui se passait.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous trafiquez encore vous deux ?

Elle se rua pour voir ce qui les captivait tant……Un car de gymnastes s'était arrêté juste devant l'immeuble de nos amis, les sportives en avaient profité pour se détendre un peu les jambes. Imaginez ! Un car entier de superbes créatures juste à la portée des deux plus grands pervers sexuels que la Terre aie portés ! Mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu tenter d'essayer de sortir de l'appartement Kaori les saisit tous les deux par leurs pantalons et les accrocha, chacun, avec une menotte à une chaise dans la cuisine (oui je sais normalement Kaori et Ryô ont deux bancs mais on va faire comme si c'était des chaises, juste pour cette fois !).

-Bon comme ça vous allez être un peu plus calme, enfin je l'espère, sinon GARE à VOUS !

-Pfffffffffffffffffff… on nous empêche tout le temps d'être des hommes dans cette maison ! OUINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!! fit Ryô en imitant un enfant qu'on prive de son jouet.

-Parle pour toi Ryô, lui dit Mick, moi je m'amuse beaucoup avec Kazue….. Il regardait son ex-partenaire avec un air de triomphe…

-Bah t'as facile toi ! Tu as une VRAIE femme chez toi alors que moi je dois me contenter d'un travesti………..Il sentit l'aura de Kaori prendre un coup de fouet…. La massue ne va pas tarder….

BLANC

-…. « hein ? » pas de massue ??? se dit Ryô en osant rouvrir les yeux. Mick avait aussi une mine étonnée, il s'attendait lui aussi à voir s'abattre une lourde masse sur le crâne de son comparse. Mais non il ne se passait rien.

Kaori avait repris la préparation du dîner. Elle donnait l'impression que la remarque de son partenaire ne l'avait pas du tout affectée, elle épluchait tranquillement quelques carottes. Un silence interrogatif régnait dans la pièce… La jeune femme dut le percevoir, elle comprit que les deux hommes attendaient une petite explication à son comportement si calme. Elle ne jugea pas qu'il y ait besoin de se retourner, elle imaginait très bien le regard estomaqué des deux compères.

-Tu as de la chance. Si il n'y avait pas eu l'autre nuit….tu aurais ressenti la foudre de ma vengeance. Kaori rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, elle se surprit elle-même d'avoir eu l'audace de prononcer ces mots, surtout en la présence de Mick.

Les deux hommes tournèrent leurs visages l'un face à l'autre. Ryô affichait sur le sien une mine qui disait « Mais de quoi elle parle celle-là ? Tu y comprends quelque chose toi Mick ? » . Par contre celui de Mick avait une toute autre expression et il y ajouta la parole:

-AH AH AH !!!!!!!!! Alors on a avancé l'histoire cette nuit !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Et toi tu ne me dis rien !!!!!!!!!!!! Moi qui croyais être ton ami ! Alors comment c'était ? Elle a aimé j'espère ! Tu lui as fait part de toute ton expérience au moins !!!!!!!!

De la fumée sortit des oreilles de Kaori, elle regrettait un peu de s'être laissée aller aux confidences….….. Ryô attendait une vive réaction de sa partenaire suite à ces paroles prononcées mais contre toute attente, il vit que les lobes des oreilles de Kaori avaient viré au rouge écarlate ! Il ne manqua pas non plus de voir qu'elle épluchait une carotte qui avait déjà reçu plus que ce qu'il ne faut d'attaques de l'épluche légumes, elle ne pensait manifestement plus à ce quelle faisait. Ryô se décida à réagir.

-Mais arrêtes de dire des horreurs pareilles !!!!!!!!!!Tu sais bien que Kaori est la seule femme qui ne me fasse pas bander, non mais tu as vu les formes qu'elle a !! Il faudrait que je pense à une autre si je voulais faire quoique ce soit avec elle et encore je suis sûr que ça ne marcherait pas !

C'en était trop pour la jeune femme, elle pouvait tolérer quelque paroles « égarées » mais là il exagérait vraiment trop ! Non mais de quel droit il osait ainsi l'humilier alors que…

Elle attrapa la chaise (avec Ryô dessus bien sûr) et l'envoya droit sur le carreau. Il traversa la vitre et alla s'encastrer dans l'immeuble d'en face. « Oups je crois que j'y suis allé un peu fort cette fois ! » pensa Ryô en se dirigeant vers le mur de briques….

Ryô était revenu de son « périple », ils étaient maintenant tous les trois assis en train de dîner.

Mick essaya à quelques reprises de détendre l'atmosphère en lançant une blague mais il n'eut pas la réaction escomptée. Kaori répondait par des « ah », « oui », « tiens », mais il voyait qu'elle ne prêtait pas du tout attention à lui. Il sentait que cela avait un rapport avec la phrase qu'elle avait dit plus tôt « si il n'y avait pas eu l'autre nuit… ». Mais que s'était-il donc passé l'autre nuit qui la mette dans cet état ? Il voulait avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Tant pis s'il allait être indiscret.

-Dis Kaori, il s'est passé quoi exactement l'autre nuit ?

-…quoi ? Elle avait brusquement relevé sa tête de son assiette, elle se mit à rougir…

-…euh…Rien. Non rien du tout d'important…. Elle avait regardé Ryô du coin de l'œil en lâchant les mots. Mick s'aperçut de ce regard, aussi furtif qu'il soit, il avait la vue perçante du professionnel qui ne laisse pas grand chose passer. Il déduit vite que Ryô devait avoir une part importante dans ce qui rendait Kaori si étrange.

La jeune femme s'était rabattue sur son dîner, Ryô n'avait exprimé aucune réaction, n'avait esquissé aucun geste. Elle ne concevait pas les raisons d'une telle indifférence. Bien sûr il y avait Mick…. Mais il était quand même si froid envers elle, il ne lui avait même pas dit bonjour en descendant tout à l'heure, il avait préféré aller baver devant d'autres femmes…. Elle se sentait terriblement blessée.

-Et pour toi Ryô… il ne s'est rien passé d'important la nuit dernière ? Mick avait repris son interrogatoire.

-Non, j'ai dormi comme un loir. Je ne vois pas à quoi Kaori fait allusion. Il l'avait dit sur un ton sincère et sans équivoque.

La jeune femme avait lâché sa fourchette. Elle manqua de faire aussi tomber son assiette en se levant promptement, il fallait qu'elle se détourne rapidement des deux hommes, elle avait senti les larmes émerger. Kaori était perdue, elle n'en revenait pas de la cruauté de son partenaire.

-Je vais débarrasser, se précipita-t-elle de dire, il faut qu'on discute de l'affaire. Et elle s'engouffra dans la cuisine. Mick n'avait rien manqué de tout ce qui venait de se passer « Il y a quelque chose de grave qui se trame ici et je n'aime pas ça…. »

Il se résigna à dénouer un autre jour le problème qui s'ouvrait à lui, il avait remarqué la détresse de son amie et il ne voulait pas l'accabler de plus belle en posant une question à laquelle il lui aurait été difficile de répondre sans se faire encore plus de mal. Il attendrait plus tard.

Ryô lui aussi avait ressenti les impressions de Mick mais il était encore plus perdu, il ne s'expliquait pas l'attitude de Kaori. Si elle avait fait référence à l'altercation d'hier, il aurait pu saisir sa position, mais elle avait dit « la nuit dernière…. ». Il aurait tant aimé la prendre dans ses bras et lui dire « Qu'as-tu mon ange ? Raconte-moi ce qui ne va pas ». Mais il n'était pas prêt à ça, et surtout pas en présence de Mick. Il attrapa son assiette et vint la déposer dans l'évier où Kaori débutait sa vaisselle.

-….Ryô….elle l'avait murmuré si bas qu'il avait cru rêver l'entendre prononcer son nom.

Elle se retourna et vit que Mick était déjà parti s'installer dans le canapé, elle reprit sa vaisselle sans croiser le regard de Ryô.

-Oui ?

-…je veux que tu me répondes franchement ….

-Oui… ? Il devenait inquiet, sa voix avait un peu tremblé.

-……dis…..c'est vrai ce que tu as dit à Mick ?...il….il….ne s'est rien passé d'important pour toi cette nuit……

-Non.

Il se demandait la raison de cette question. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait donc perturber autant Kaori ?

Elle avait tourné son visage en face du sien. Son regard était vide, vide d'amour, vide de tristesse, elle n'arrivait pas à exprimer la moindre émotion. Elle aurait aimé s'enfuir à cet instant, partir loin, très loin de tout. Elle maudissait la vie qu'était la sienne, elle aurait voulu repartir à zéro et revivre le jour où Ryô lui avait annoncé la mort de son frère, elle aurait refusé d'être sa partenaire, elle ne serait jamais devenue City hunter.

-Bien comme ça tout est dit ! Bon on va rejoindre Mick ? Je croyais qu'on avait une nouvelle affaire à régler. Et elle se détourna de Ryô. Ce dernier n'appréciait pas le ton de la dernière réplique de sa partenaire, celle-ci en disait plus long, il y avait perçu quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir et il n'aimait pas ça. Quelque chose s'était brisé entre lui et Kaori. « Mais que lui ai-je fait ? ».


	5. L'affaire

-Maintenant qu'on est tous là, tu peux leur expliquer. Ryô s'exprimait en direction de Saeko, elle avait rejoint la petite bande sur la demande de ce dernier. Il la jugeait plus qualifiée pour détailler l'affaire et puis, elle aurait pu avoir de nouveaux éléments à lui communiquer depuis leur entretien d'hier, ce ne fut pas le cas mais il n'estima pas moins importante sa présence parmi eux.

-Ok.

Elle prit une longue inspiration avant de commencer, la tâche qu'elle allait leur demander d'accomplir ne risquait pas d'être simple et, bien qu'au fond d'elle, elle ne prenait pas cette éventualité sérieusement en compte, ils pouvaient encore lui refuser leur aide.

-Je tiens tout d'abord à vous dire que vous êtes totalement libres de ne pas accepter cette affaire, je comprendrais très bien que vous ne vouliez pas risquer votre vie pour une cause qui n'est pas la vôtre….

Elle redoutait une réaction, elle avait urgemment besoin de leur aide et n'avait pas d'alternative pour la remplacer, mais aucune des personnes présentes ne fit mine de refuser sa requête.

-Je continue donc ! fit-elle avec une pointe de soulagement dans la voix, elle n'aurait jamais pu se charger toute seule de régler cette histoire et les différents corps de police se la rejetaient l'un à l'autre.

-Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà entendu parler des Wasyokos ?

-Oui, de réputation et elle n'est pas brillante, intervint Mick. Mais je croyais qu'ils s'étaient exilés en Russie depuis une bonne vingtaine d'années.

-Oui tous nos services le pensaient aussi mais ils ont repris leur business dans Tokyo. Et on vient juste de leur faire une « commande » très spéciale….

Mick et Kaori regardaient attentivement Saeko, ne perdant aucune des informations qu'elle leur délivrait, son attitude avait quelque chose d'inquiétant, on aurait dit qu'elle avait peur, oui peur de leur dire le pourquoi de sa présence. Elle était manifestement dans une situation très inconfortable, mais ils ne pourraient pas l'aider avant qu'elle ne leur ait exposé toute l'histoire.

« Qu'ont-ils de si terribles ses Wasyokos ??? Je ne crois pas avoir déjà entendu un nom pareil ».

Kaori était perplexe, elle ne ressentait pas le danger comme les trois autres professionnels.

Ryô, quant à lui, fixait un des coussins du canapé, il avait l'air absent mais en réalité, tous ses sens l'emmenaient dans une préparation minutieuse des évènements à venir.

-Une personne, encore inconnue de la police, les a engagé pour mener à bien un plan méticuleusement conçu par elle-même. Saeko avait repris son récit.

-En vous passant les détails des contacts que nous avons eus jusqu'à présent avec eux, ils nous menacent d'exécuter une grande partie de la population de Tokyo, et ceci indifféremment qu'il s'agisse d'adultes ou d'enfants si on ne cède pas à leur demande. Elle se raidit, un frisson lui déchira le corps.

-Exécuter la population de Tokyo ? Mais comment pourraient-ils faire ça ?? Une bombe ? Kaori ne put s'empêcher de questionner Saeko.

-Ah si ce n'était qu'une bombe, ce serait beaucoup plus simple !

« Plus simple ??? Simple, une bombe ??? On voit bien que ce n'est pas elle qui va devoir aller au devant de ce « simple appareil » ! ». Kaori avait quelques difficultés à suivre le raisonnement de la policière, elle était curieuse de connaître l'endroit où cette dernière espérait les amener.

-Ils exigent 1 milliard de Dollars en échange de la vie de tout ces gens. Elle s'arrêta, elle comprit qu'elle se faisait trop évasive en découvrant les regards interrogatifs de Mick et Kaori.

-Je vois que vous vous questionnez sur le moyen de pression qu'ils ont contre nous.

Elle prit son inspiration.

-Il y a 15 ans, une guerre extrêmement meurtrière s'est produite en Amérique latine, des milliers d'hommes furent tués, mais pas au combat, enfin pas d'une manière « normale » : ils ont été empoisonnés.

Il a fallu longtemps avant de découvrir la vraie raison de leurs morts, les décès lors d'un affrontement ne sont pas chose étrange, mais le nombre de décès dans un même laps de temps si court mit la puce à l'oreille de plusieurs généraux.

Il y avait aussi le fait, que là où avaient lieu les carnages, on retrouvait plusieurs cadavres de villageois ainsi que d'animaux ; si les meurtres des habitants locaux s'expliquaient facilement, ceux des animaux beaucoup moins. Pourquoi tuaient-ils ces bêtes ? S'il avait été question uniquement de troupeaux, mais les oiseaux et les souris….

Il y avait une autre explication, on les exécutait sans armes manuelles : ils était tous empoisonnés. La question était alors de découvrir à la fois la source et le type d'empoisonnement utilisé. Une seule solution fut retenue : une contamination pulmonaire, la substance était propagée dans l'air, si bien que tout ceux qui inhalaient le produit mouraient dans les minutes qui suivaient, sans pouvoir rien faire.

Un peu avant la fin du conflit, les troupes de l'alliance pour la libération découvrirent le laboratoire où le dangereux produit était conçu, ils anéantirent toutes les installations et exécutèrent toutes les personnes sur les lieux, enfin c'est ce qu'ils croyaient. Un savant, co-auteur de l'invention de la substance, et qu'on soupçonne d'être à la base de la « commande » faite aux Wasyokos, se serait enfui avant l'attaque mortelle de son laboratoire et il aurait emmené avec lui la formule du poison.

Il n'y a aucun moyen connu d'arrêter la propagation de ce poison, et il n'en faut qu'une très petite quantité pour tuer. On a découvert que dans le pays où il a été utilisé, que la population autochtone habitant tout près des zones de contamination, développait de très graves maladies, il ne faut donc pas être directement exposé au produit pour en subir les conséquences…

Et ce produit qu'on espérait enterré à tout jamais risque de réapparaître avec tous ses dramatiques effets dans les rues de Tokyo. Les Wasyokos nous menacent de disperser sur la ville leur arme chimique si on ne cède pas à leurs revendications avant la fin du mois…

Vous comprenez maintenant la position, plus que fâcheuse dans laquelle je me trouve. Je ne sais pas comment agir, j'ai bien réussi à amasser quelques indices sur le lieu où le produit serait gardé mais le problème est de garantir qu'il ne soit pas répandu et il se pourrait bien que le professeur le répande dans la nature en se sentant menacé, se moquant de sa propre existence, mais il nous deviendrait alors impossible d'endiguer la propagation meurtrière et la fin de nombreuses innocentes victimes.

Saeko expira, elle avait parlé sans discontinu, ne voulant rien omettre et éviter trop de questions avant d'avoir exposer la situation complète.

-Voilà vous savez tout, je m'adresse à vous comme à ma dernière chance de pouvoir faire quelque chose d'utile.

Je dois ajouter qu'il y a quand même un fait positif, s'il est possible d'en trouver un : il y a un autre scientifique qui a survécu à l'extermination en Amérique. Il s'est repenti de tous ses crimes depuis, et bien que seulement assistant lors de la création du poison, il a réussi à en retrouver la formule et à travailler sur un début de vaccin.

Malheureusement cet homme s'est tué la semaine dernière dans un accident d'avion, accident dont le caractère accidentel n'est pas remis en cause, j'ai effectué toutes les vérifications possibles sur ce point. Une erreur de pilotage, le commandant n'est pas resté sur la bonne voie aérienne.

Notre seule pièce est donc anéantie, le seul moyen de pression qu'on aurait pu avoir s'est envolé.

J'ai pu heureusement faire en sorte que cette mort reste secrète : on a modifié les numéros de vols et le chimiste a donc emprunté, pour les terroristes, un autre vol. Pour une raison dont j'ignore la cause, le professeur veut cet homme en vie, il a déjà risqué plusieurs fois de l'enlever mais j'ai pu déjouer toutes ses tentatives jusqu'à maintenant.

Cette mort, nous met dans une position très précaire, il n'y a donc qu'une solution pour localiser le professeur et avoir une chance de l'approcher sans risque : ramener Mr Juan Morales à la vie.

J'avais prévu de faire jouer le rôle du chimiste par un de mes hommes mais il a eu un ……petit accident hier……rien de fâcheux mais il ne peut plus mener sa mission à bien avec son nouveau visage……

-Un rapport quelconque avec les Wasyokos ? S'enquit Mick.

-Non. Non…. Un banal accident…….il n'y a aucun lien avec eux.

Ryô avait tourné la tête en direction de la fenêtre, à la question de l'américain, il avait senti le regard de l'inspectrice se poser sur lui.

-Mais rien n'est perdu, reprit Saeko, j'ai trouvé un autre homme pour remplacer mon coéquipier, il n'est pas flic mais détective privé et vit en Espagne. Il n'a pas été facile de lui faire accepter cette mission, après tout, nos histoires ne le concernent pas, mais devant l'ampleur du problème il a compris que ça pourrait aussi se passer un jour dans son pays.

Il m'était important de le convaincre car il ressemble « trait pour trait » à Morales, c'est un avantage non négligeable, il ne devra pas porter de postiche et s'il venait à se faire prendre par les terroristes : il pourrait continuer son petit jeu sans avoir peur de se faire démasquer à cause d'une perruque mal positionnée.

Voilà, vous savez tout maintenant, il ne vous reste qu'à prendre une décision.

Saeko regarda les trois protagonistes, chacun tour à tour, dans les yeux pour tenter d'y décerner leur future réponse. Mick se décida le premier.

-Je marche, lança-il. Tu peux compter sur moi à 100.

Il ne restait donc plus que Kaori et Ryô. Saeko craignait plus une réponse négative de la part de la jeune femme, si cette dernière acceptait ce travail Ryô suivrait à coup sûr aussi. Il ne la laisserait jamais affronter une tâche pareille seule, il ne supporterait pas qu'elle risque sa vie sans qu'il ne soit là pour la protéger. Mais si Kaori refusait l'offre de la policière, Ryô pouvait toujours décliner lui aussi le travail pour ne pas mettre sa partenaire face à une situation qu'elle ne voulait pas affronter.

Kaori hésitait, elle voulait aider Saeko mais elle se demandait si Ryô accepterait d'héberger à l'appartement un homme, il lui répétait si souvent qu'il ne travaillait que pour des jolies femmes.

-Moi je suis d'accord aussi…mais...toi ? Elle avait regardé Ryô, elle l'interrogeait de son regard, un regard si brillant et si pur. Je sais, reprit-elle, que tu ne veux d'habitude que travailler pour de jolies femmes mais je pense qu'il est de notre devoir d'accepter ce travail même si on va protéger un homme. Tu ne peux pas refuser ça à Saeko, après tout il s'agit de ton devoir de citoyen ! Alors……..que décides-tu ?

Elle avait ajouté sa dernière phrase tout timidement, comme si elle doutait des arguments qu'elle venait d'énoncer.

Ryô plongea ses yeux dans ceux de sa partenaire « Dieu que tu es belle quand tu as ce regard là ! », le rouge monta aux joues de Kaori : son cœur venait de ressentir la remarque intérieure de l'homme assis en face d'elle. La jeune femme ne comprenait pas la gène qui s'emparait d'elle, Ryô lui procurait, décidément, un effet très particulier ! Il finit par mettre fin à l'attente de sa partenaire.

-Sotte! Bien sur que j'accepte ce travail, si je ne le fais pas il n'y a que très peu d'espoir de survie pour des millions de gens « Et je ne veux surtout pas que toi tu meures », parce que je suis presque certain que les dirigeants du pays ne prennent pas la menace au sérieux et donc ils ne payeront pas la somme demandée ! J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas Saeko ?

-Oui tu es tombé juste……il n'y a que moi……. et vous maintenant !

Un soulagement avait envahi Saeko, elle pouvait désormais se reposer sur ses amis, elle ne devrait plus porter à elle seule le fardeau de cette affaire. Une lueur d'espoir avait fait son apparition, il y aurait peut-être une fin positive à ce cauchemar.

-Et puis je ne suis par contre accueillir un homme, parce que quand cette affaire sera réglée, je suis sûr que toutes les jolies filles me tomberont dans les bras. Et je leur montrerai qui est …..L'ETALON DE SHINJUKU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Corbeau, corbeau, corbeau, corbeau, corbeau, corbeau, corbeau, corbeau, corbeau ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

- C'était trop beau pour être sincère, dit Kaori exaspérée.

-Bon ! dit un Ryô reprenant un air un peu plus sérieux, ne perdons plus de temps ! Il arrive quand Morales ?

-Ah, fit Saeko confuse, tu…savais… ?

-Je te connais ! Même si on t'avait dit non, j'étais sûr que tu aurais retenté ta chance en nous faisant rencontrer Morales. Je sais que tu vas toujours au bout des choses si elles te tiennent à cœur.

-Oui je dois avouer que tu me connais bien ! Et je trouve ça un peu énervant !

-Oh mais tu sais je ne connais pas encore tout de toi…..Ryô avait fait son apparition, comme par magie, sur les genoux de Saeko ! Il y a encore plein de choses que tu dois me montrer….. Il avançait ses lèvres de celles de Saeko….

BLAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-NON MAIS TU VEUX DE L'AIDE ???? MONSIEUR NE SAIT PAS GARDER SON SERIEUX PLUS DE 10 MINUTES ??

Kaori avait propulsé avec fureur un 10000Tonnes « Tu veux découvrir des choses alors découvre ma massue ! ».

-J'en ai marre des femmes violentes, s'écria Ryô en sortant sa tête écrasée de dessous une énorme massue en fer, je sors, je vais trouver quelqu'un qui voudra bien être gentil avec moi ! Il avait pris un air pervers, la bave lui montait à la bouche. Hummmmmmmmm une petite hôtesse pas farouche…. Tu viens avec moi Mick ? On va….

DING DONG

-OH non, juste quand j'allais aller m'amuser ! On ne peut jamais être tranquille ici !

Saeko s'était levée avant même d'avoir laisser le temps à Kaori de le faire. Elle ouvrit la porte.

-Je vous présente Mr Juan Morales !


	6. Rencontre inattendue

Saeko se tourna pour faire place au détective.

-Bonjour, je suis votre Juan Morales !

Kaori et Mick s'étaient levés, ils faisaient face avec Ryô au nouvel arrivant. « Qu'il est beau ! », ne put s'empêcher de penser Kaori.

L'homme s'avança à l'intérieur de l'appartement, non sans avoir lancé un petit clin d'œil à Saeko.

-Je suis content de te revoir, toujours aussi bien habillée…. Il tourna la tête autour de la silhouette de l'inspectrice, mais d'une manière si délicate et courtoise qu'elle ne put faire autrement que de bafouiller un « Merci ».

-Ah oui, j'oubliais presque ! J'ai croisé Iko et il m'a demandé de te dire de rappliquer le plus vite possible au poste, je crois qu'il a du neuf concernant notre affaire mais il préfère en discuter d'abord avec toi.

-Oui mais, je vais d'abord te… Il ne la laissa pas finir.

-Non. Non tu y vas, je suis un grand garçon tu sais ! Je crois que j'arriverai tout seul à me présenter. Allez, file dépêche toi ! On aura bien le temps de se revoir.

Saeko était un peu abasourdie par l'entrée de sa « pièce maîtresse », il ne perdait pas de temps celui-là !

-Ok, j'y vais. Ryô, je te sonne demain, enfin non, je passerai ici.

Elle quitta les lieux.

-Bon ben voilà une chose de faite ! A nous maintenant ! lança fièrement Juan à l'attention de trois paires d'yeux exorbitées par ce qu'elles venaient de voir. L'espagnol comprit qu'il s'était un peu vite imposé comme commandant de l'opération.

-Euh…. Oui je sais, j'ai un peu tendance à tout régir de suite ! C'est un petit défaut que j'ai du mal à réfréner…..

« Il est mignon, il s'excuse ! »

-Kaori Makimura, enchantée ! Et ne vous excusez pas, au moins vous reconnaissez vos défauts VOUS ! Elle venait de donner au nouvel arrivant un de ses plus beaux sourires et lui offrit sa main en signe de bienvenue.

-Non mademoiselle, chez moi on ne sert pas la main à une femme, surtout si elle est aussi belle que vous. Il s'avança vers elle d'un pas décidé et vint effleurer légèrement les lèvres de Kaori avec les siennes. Voilà, c'est bien mieux comme ça et plus agréable !

Kaori n'avait pas eu le temps de reculer, sa première réaction ne fut pas pour l'espagnol mais pour Ryô. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, attendant un quelconque geste de sa part……

Mais il ne bougea pas, ne dit rien. Il avait même tourné la tête vers l'escalier.

Mick, lui n'avait pas la même courtoisie que Ryô :

-NON MAIS !!!! OTEZ VOS SALES PATTES DE MA KAORI !

Il lui décocha une droite qui envoya le nouvel arrivant directement contre la porte, qui se ferma brutalement sous le choc.

Kaori n'avait pas prêté une seule attention à Mick et son « uppercut », elle ne quittait pas Ryô, elle voulait croiser son regard quand il se retournerait. « Regarde moi ! Un peu de courage, assume tes choix ! ». Elle était furieuse contre lui, et son attitude indifférente.

Le nettoyeur ne prit pas la peine de se retourner, il monta l'escalier en lançant :

-Je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher.

« Alors tu t'en fous qu'un autre homme m'embrasse ? Ça ne te fait rien du tout ? ».

Kaori sentit son cœur se déchirer en elle, l'homme qu'elle aimait par dessus tout n'avait pas un regard pour elle.

Une main vint se poser sur son épaule.

-T'inquiète pas, s'il n'a pas envoyé son poing dans la gueule de ce type c'est parce qu'il savait que j'allais le faire, sinon je suis sûr qu'il s'en serait chargé. Mick prit tendrement Kaori dans les bras, il avait comprit directement au regard de la jeune femme qu'elle était profondément blessée.

-Alors c'est vous le fiancé ? Juan avait repris ses esprits. Bravo, jolie droite, presque aussi bonne que la mienne, je pourrais vous donner un ou deux conseils pour l'améliorer si ça vous tente.

Ils se retournèrent ensemble sur l'homme qui se relevait, ils l'avaient presque oublié celui-là !

-Non Mick n'est pas mon fiancé, c'est un ami très proche.

-Et je n'aime pas qu'on ennuie mes amies! L'américain reprenait son rôle de protecteur.

-Je voudrais vous présenter mes excuses mademoiselle Makimura, il n'existe pas de telles coutumes en Espagne, je me sers juste de cette ruse pour savoir si une jolie fille a un petit ami ou non. Je ne voulais en aucun cas vous offenser, ni contrarier votre ami. Veuillez excuser, tous les deux, le comportement stupide que je viens d'avoir.

Juan était réellement embarrassé, il aurait aimé ajouter quelque chose d'autre pour se faire pardonner son geste mais ce n'était plus son tour de parler, il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que ses excuses soient acceptées.

Kaori se mit à rire, si fort que les deux hommes présents dans la pièce ne purent s'empêcher de l'imiter ! Ils riaient tous les trois comme des fous, Mick dut s'appuyer au canapé tellement il était plié en deux !

-Mais….hahhahahah…pourquoi….ahhahahhah…. vous riez comme ça mademoiselle…hahhaha…….

-Ben…. Hiiiihft ….vous ! Hahhaha….je vous trouve si …..hahahaha drôle !!!

Ils finirent par se calmer peu à peu.

-Dois je comprendre que je suis pardonné ? fit Juan le regard plein de malice.

-OUI !!!Firent en cœur Kaori et Mick.

-Je ne connaissais pas les espagnols avant vous, mais je crois qu'on va pouvoir bien s'entendre ! Et j'ai plein de quartiers très…..très intéressants à vous montrer à Shinjuku, fit Mick l'air devenu vicieux.

-AH non ! Pas ce soir ! Je t'interdis de pervertir notre invité dès le premier jour, objecta Kaori.

-Moui….tu as peut-être raison, mais demain…….je vais vous montrer les meilleurs endroits de la ville !

-LES MEILLEURS ???? Tu veux dire les plus chauds oui ! Je te préviens Mick, encore une proposition de ce type et C'EST LA MASSUE !

-La massue ?? C'est quoi ça ??? Juan ne suivait plus rien à leur petit jeu. « Ils sont fous ces japonais ! ».

Kaori devint cramoisie.

-Euh rien…..juste une petite invention à moi….

-Et tu sais comme j'aime les femmes inventives, surtout au lit….lui bava dessus Mick.

BLAMMMMMM

Massue spéciale « Tu étais prévenu sale pervers ! »

-Ah oui, je comprends mieux ce que c'est maintenant ! dit Juan en pouffant de rire. Merci Mick d'avoir…..donné de ta personne pour que je comprenne mieux, reprit-il encore plus hilare.

Kaori était un peu gênée, elle ne voulait pas se montrer aussi violente devant un invité le premier jour, mais elle n'avait su résister à remettre Mick à sa place comme il se doit.

-A votf serfice Moralfes ! balbutia Mick de dessous l'énorme engin qui venait de lui fracasser le crâne dans le plancher.

Deux heures plus tard.

Mick avait pris congé, il ne servait à rien qu'il reste plus longtemps car de toute façon on ne pouvait discuter valablement de l'affaire sans Ryô et ce dernier n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis l'épisode du baiser volé.

Kaori et Juan étaient assis dans la cuisine, sirotant une boisson. Ils discutaient de choses et d'autres, Kaori était très curieuse sur la vie en Europe : les coutumes (les vraies !), la nourriture, comment étaient les gens….Juan ne se faisait pas prier pour raconter une tonne d'histoires et d'anecdotes en tout genre sur son pays qu'il aimait tant, et puis il appréciait de plus en plus la compagnie de cette jeune femme qui lui était fort agréable à la vue.

-Je peux te poser une question lui demanda-t-il ?

-Comment pourrais-je refuser de répondre à une seule alors, que je viens de t'assaillir avec des milliers et tu n'en as évitées aucune ! Je t'écoute Morales, pose ta question si tu es un homme ! lui lança Kaori avec un air de défi dans les yeux et un fou rire qui remontait dans la gorge.

Elle s'amusait tellement avec cet homme, qui n'était pourtant encore qu'un parfait inconnu il n'y a pas si longtemps, mais il était d'une spontanéité si déconcertante qu'elle contaminait la jeune femme, qui ne se faisait pas prier pour passer un moment si agréable. Le seul de sa journée en fait.

Elle oubliait tous ses soucis avec lui, il parvenait à l'emmener sur un autre continent, en plein milieu de l'Andalousie dont elle ne soupçonnait pas la beauté une journée avant.

« Il est vraiment charmant cet homme, ah si l'autre là haut pouvait en faire autant ! »

-Ok chef Makimura, je la pose ! Il lui fit un petit clin d'œil qui la fit pouffer de rire. Je sais déjà, et ma joue aussi d'ailleurs, que Mick n'est pas ton petit ami mais y a t-il un autre homme. Il souriait mais son expression montrait que la question n'avait pas été abordée avec légèreté. Je sais que ça peut paraître un peu culotté de m…

- Non, personne, le coupa Kaori. Et non aussi pour ce qui s'agit d'être indiscret, tu ne l'es pas non plus.

Sa voix avait vacillé au premier non, mais si faiblement que ce vacillement ne fut perçu que par Kaori elle-même. Son corps et son cœur savaient qu'elle venait de mentir ouvertement : même si Ryô n'était pas officiellement son fiancé, il l'était dans son cœur depuis longtemps et ça revenait au même. Elle se sentit très triste tout à coup, sa bonne humeur la quitta en un instant. Les évènements de l'après–midi lui revinrent en mémoire……

Si Ryô s'était considéré comme son petit ami, ne fut-ce qu'un peu, il aurait réagi, même très fébrilement au baiser qu'on lui avait volé. Mais rien, non rien. « Il n'a aucun sentiment pour moi……….je vais devoir l'accepter pour de bon cette fois………..il s'est contenté d'aller dormir……...rien……...j'aurais tellement cru à une réaction……..depuis qu'on…. »

-Kaori ? Tu vas bien ??? Je crois que tu m'as un peu oublié !!! Juan l'avait sorti de ses pensées.

Ses joues se rosirent, ses doigts se tortillaient nerveusement, elle était confuse de l'avoir laisser comme ça. « Que doit-il penser ? A-t-il compris à quoi je réfléchissais ? »

Juan déposa tendrement ses mains sur celles de Kaori, elle frissonna malgré elle à ce contact, il plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle était figée, que pouvait-il préparer ? Il lui sourit, ses mains n'avaient pas bougé. Elle se sentit tout doucement s'apaiser, elle ne pensait plus qu'à immobiliser ses pupilles dans les yeux couleur émeraude de l'espagnol.

-Je crois qu'il vaut mieux aller se coucher, rien ne sert de se torturer après de si beaux moments. Tu ne crois pas Kaori ?

« Il…..il….n'a pas pu deviner….il ne me connaît que depuis si peu de temps…. ».

Kaori l'amena à sa chambre, elle prendrait le divan du salon. Juan essaya tant bien que mal de protester mais il céda, il ne voulait pas porter atteinte à la réputation hospitalière de la jeune femme. Ils se dirent bonsoir et allèrent se coucher.

Une longue nuit se préparait pour la partenaire de City Hunter.


End file.
